Cuando las puertas del templo se abren al cielo
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Takeru es un conocido filólogo al cual piden ayuda para descifrar ciertas ruinas de un templo griego hallado a las afueras de Japón. ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Qué misterios oculta? Este es un reto de Hikari Caelum del topic: ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando las puertas del templo se abren al cielo 1/2**

Y mientras el viento se mecía suavemente, arrastrando tras de sí las hojas de los árboles, un nuevo amanecer deleitaba al mundo con sus tenues rayos de sol. La mañana había sido tranquila, todo en su justo lugar, tal vez por ello nadie se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pequeños trozos de piedra y hojas comenzaron a temblar. El suelo estaba temblando, una vez más. Era bastante natural en aquella zona ese tipo de terremotos. Aquel no iba ser distinto al resto y, mientras temblaba la tierra, las personas no dejaban de coger el tren al aire libre, el autobús, la bicicleta, o simplemente quedarse en sus casas durante unos minutos mientras pasaba el temblor. Era tan solo un terremoto más.

Las vibraciones, las cuales comenzaron tenues, poco a poco fueron aumentando su intensidad. Los transeúntes cesaron todo movimiento y esperaron. Pasaría en unos minutos, como siempre hacía. Japón era bastante conocido por tener ese tipo de terremotos y, por ello, estaban preparados para superarlos, hasta cierto nivel. El seísmo seguía subiendo de intensidad, las noticias emergentes avisaron de que cada persona debía salir del edificio con cautela. No era grave, pero tampoco era para tomárselo a la ligera. El tiempo se sucedía y la sacudida sísmica no dejaba de aumentar la intensidad, pronto los ciudadanos comenzaron a tener más cuidado sobre el terreno que estaban pisando. No era un terremoto como aquellos. Habían hecho mal en despreciarlo. La tierra volvía a temblar y, en cierta parte de Japón, más concretamente en las afueras, lo que parecía un terreno llano y seguro, comenzó a resquebrajarse en mil pedazos, como las grietas ni un cristal roto.

Justo en la otra punta de aquel país, el sitio más alejado de aquella zona, el temblor tampoco cesaba. Vibraba y vibraba y no dejaba dormir. Se trataba del móvil de Takeru, en modo vibración, como siempre, para no despertarlo. Si Takeru hubiese sabido para que lo llamaban, no se hubiese andado con tantas tonterías. Pero desde que no recibía un trabajo serio desde hacía varios años, su vida había consistido en quedarse dormido, jugar al ajedrez y leer libros. Dormir, jugar y leer, eso era todo lo que hacía. Nada era más importante para él. La llamada se cortó por quinta vez y, por sexta vez, volvió a sonar. Fuera quien fuere quien estuviese llamando, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Una séptima llamada, una octava, una novela, y, a la décima, Takeru no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y coger el móvil.

— ¿Buenas? —dijo con un deje de frustración —.

— ¿Es usted Takeru, el lexicólogo, gramático, lingüista, filólogo...?

— ...Nunca había escuchado tantos sinónimos en una misma oración —interrumpió el susodicho con la voz ronca y la boca pastosa —. Por favor, solo Takeru.

— Por supuesto, como desee — accedió el interlocutor muy amablemente, dando a entender que no estaba operando con un simple fulano —. No sé si sabrá lo del terremoto de esta mañana. Aunque me figuro que es así, nunca está de más recordarlo. En cualquier caso, en un terreno llano a las afueras de Japón se han encontrado recientemente unas ruinas, desveladas por el seísmo.

— Tengo cierta... Conciencia — rápidamente, el chico se encaminó a encender la televisión y poner las noticias. Ya podría haber caído una bomba nuclear, que mientras él dormía jamás se hubiese enterado —.

— Me lo figuro — afirmó el interlocutor con convicción — es por ello que cierta compañía de paleontólogos ha pedido su colaboración.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Le seré franco, señor Takeru. No hay muchos lingüistas en el país, y en caso de haberlos, ninguno tan bueno como lo es usted. Y este ha sido el fundamento por el que la empresa ha decidido contratar sus servicios. Si usted quiere, por supuesto.

— Voy a mirar mi agenda — La agenda de Takeru estaba vacía, pero como todo profesional, debía mantener su imagen —. Sí, creo que tengo un hueco. ¿Para cuándo requerís mi presencia?

— Lo más pronto posible y, si no es molestia, antes del viernes.

— Pero si estamos a jueves.

— Exactamente.

Y se quedaron ambos callados durante unos instantes. Al final, fue Takeru quien rompió el silencio:

— De acuerdo — afirmó al fin —, ¿con quién debo ir entonces?

— La susodicha responde al nombre de Hikari Yagami.

— Comprendo — dijo mientras tecleaba el nombre en el buscador del ordenador. Abrió bastante los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba negociando con una cualquiera. Hikari era bastante conocida por sus estudios y descubrimientos. Sus compañeros de trabajo la definían como "La reina de las ruinas". —. ¿Y dónde está ella ahora mismo?

— A dos metros bajo tierra.

Takeru volvió a quedarse callado:

— ¿Está muerta?

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Es que es antropóloga! Ahora mismo está investigando las runas, sin embargo hay símbolos y letras que no comprende del todo bien. Es por ello que requiere de su presencia urgentemente.

— Lo intuyo — suspiró cansado y se rascó la cabeza. Llevaba días sin ducharse. Cuando no recibía un buen trabajo solía mal habituarse —. De acuerdo, iré lo más rápido que pueda.

— Se lo agradezco enormemente, señor Takeru.

Una vez hubo finalizado la llamada. El chico pegó brincos por toda la casa con la ilusión de un niño de cinco años. Rápidamente, se fue a duchar y a preparar la maleta. Debía sacar los billetes lo antes posible para no defraudar a aquella empresa. Acababa de mirar en la web. El grupo de expedición era bastante conocido por sus descubrimientos. Todos ellos al mando de dos excelentes personajes: Fudo Hajime y Yagami Hikari.

No podía contener las ganas. Estaba ansioso por comenzar.

.,.

El equipo de expedición estaba en plena labor cuando Takeru llegó a su destino. Busco con la mirada a sus compañeros, pero sólo pudo escuchar una voz que le resultaba familiar. Un hombre bajito y con gafas se acercó apresurado.

— ¿El señor Takeru, lexicólogo, lingüista...?

— Por favor, solo Takeru — abrevió el joven —.

— Por supuesto. Por favor, sígame. Por aquí — el hombrecillo cuya voz reconoció como el locutor de la llamada de aquella extraña mañana le guió por un camino lleno de tierra y gravilla. Le recordó, en repetidas ocasiones, que tuviera cuidado por donde pisaba, pues aún no se había asegurado todo el perímetro por completo —.

— ¿Entonces se trata de un templo?

— Precisamente — declaró el hombre bajito —. Por favor, no se entretenga. La señorita Yagami le está esperando.

Unas enormes escaleras metálicas descendían hasta el subsuelo, exactamente a dos metros bajo tierra. El equipo de investigación estaba equipado con martillos y picos para la ocasión. Una joven y castaña mujer, haciendo uso del pequeño cincel, resquebrajada con mucho cuidado la pequeña roca que cubría el alfabeto.

— Es griego — Takeru no se lo podía creer —.

— Exacto — afirmó la chica —.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible encontrar unas ruinas griegas a las afueras de Japón?

— Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea — la joven cesó su trabajo y encaró al muchacho —. No sé qué hacen aquí estos vestigios, lo que está claro es que no ha sido ninguna broma. Al principio, Fudo pensó que tal vez sería algún parque o museo abandonado. No es así. Las capas de sedimentos nos confirman lo contrario.

— Pero estamos a tan solo dos metros. Si este templo verdaderamente llevase mil años o más enterrado, la excavación sería más profunda.

— Oh, y lo es — manifestó la chica — esta es la cúspide del templo. Un templo de más de 400 metros de longitud.

— ¿Y cómo se concibe eso?

— Con el radar.

— No, si me fío, pero me parece increíble que este templo haya estado escondido durante tanto tiempo sin ser descubierto antes.

— El radar indicó que a 200 metros las ondas S dejaban de propagarse. Es posible que también haya un manantial enterrado — la chica se sacudió las manos y, quitándose el guante, le tendió la derecha al otro —. Por cierto, soy Hikari, Hikari Yagami.

— Takeru Takaishi.

— ¿El lexicólogo, gramático, lingüista, filólogo...?

— ...Takeru para los amigos — le pareció haber tenido un deja vu. Igualmente estrechó la mano de la que a partir de ahora sería su compañera de trabajo —.

Hikari entonces invitó a Takeru a acercarse las runas y leerlas. Era, sin lugar a dudas, griego. Podía distinguir desde la letra alfa hasta la omega. Estaba el alfabeto completo. No era una frase, era un alfabeto. Se lo comentó a ella:

— No hay ninguna frase oculta aquí. Esto es tan solo un alfabeto.

— Eso mismo pensé yo, fíjate bien — Hikari señaló una letra en particular. Takeru abrió los ojos enormemente, una vez más. Aquel templo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y tan solo acababa de llegar —.

— Es la letra "kappa", o un intento de ella, puesto que no está bien escrita — siguió el dedo de Hikari y observó con detenimiento la letra que ella le indicaba —. Esa letra se llama "ómicron" — arrugó la nariz —, pero no está bien escrita. Empiezo a dudar seriamente que esto sea un templo de más de mil años de antigüedad.

— Observa la siguiente, está no me suena — la joven señaló otra letra —.

— Sinceramente, esta tampoco me suena lo más mínimo, pero si tuviese que decir alguna al azar, la más parecida sería la letra "iota". Una vez más, no está bien anotada.

— Hay más, hay muchas más letras mal expresadas. Pero es como si estuviesen siguiendo un patrón —acertó a decir la muchacha — No están escritas de esa manera sin una finalidad concreta — Hikari señaló con su dedo la siguiente letra —. Yo no sé sobre el tema, la he clasificado como "alfa".

— ¡No por Dios, no! Ni de lejos, esa letra es "lambda" — corrigió el rubio —.

— No encuentro más letras indebidamente caligrafiadas. Aunque haya algunas que están repetidas.

— Ciertamente, aquí por ejemplo — dijo mientras señalaba un símbolo en particular — se ha repetido "ómicron" — Takeru reflexiona sobre sus propias palabras —. Este es un segundo alfabeto. Hay dos alfabetos completamente iguales, escritos en el mismo muro.

— Pero hay algo que diferencian el uno del otro — comenzó Hikari —.

— El primer alfabeto solo tiene cuatro letras erróneas, mientras que el segundo tan sólo tiene dos — finalizó el chico —.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda letra? — quiso saber su compañera —.

— La segunda letra errónea del segundo alfabeto es — y marcó con el dedo aquella misteriosa grafema mal escrita — esta — indicó —.

— Parece una V, una V deficientemente expresada.

— Y sin embargo, se distancia mucho de su letra original. Se trata de "ni" la letra N en tiempos modernos — Takeru observó con más detenimiento y repitió, tres veces, la observación sobre ambos alfabetos —. Parece que ya no hay más letras mal escritas.

— Espera un momento — Hikari sacó de su mochila de trabajo un block de notas y un lápiz. Rápidamente comenzó a apuntar todas las letras, recibiendo la ayuda de Takeru para saber su significado moderno —. Repítelo una vez más, por favor.

— "Kappa" representa a la letra K, "ómicron" es la letra O, "iota" es el símbolo I, "lamba" es el carácter L, una vez más se repite el símbolo "ómicron" y la última letra es "ni" el rasgo N.

— "KOILON" es la unión de todas las letras.

— Y se pronuncia " ki-lon" — añadió Takeru —. Significa hueco o cóncavo.

Ambos se quedaron callados y observaron, una vez más, los dos alfabetos escritos en aquel muro.

— ¿Por qué crees que querrían los griegos mantener oculta una sola palabra en dos alfabetos? — volvió a preguntar el rubio —.

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

— No creo que quisieran mantenerla oculta. Sí en nuestro abecedario hubiésemos puesto mal algún kanji, cualquiera que supiese leer se daría cuenta al instante, no, estas letras están mal a propósito. Los que las plasmaron en estas runas querían que prestáramos atención y nos diéramos cuenta de cuál era la palabra escondida.

— ¿Pero con qué propósito?

La chica se acercó a las runas y apoyó su mano desnuda sobre estas. Rozó un poco el dorso de ésta sobre las letras y frunció el ceño. Éste acto no pasó desapercibido para Takeru, quien apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el muro y comprobó su tacto.

— ¿Con que "Koilon", eh? — volvió pronunciar la chica —. "Koilon..."

Y la tierra volvió a temblar. Ambos se pusieron en guardia. Puesto que estaban bajo tierra, un terremoto no era una buena manera de sobrevivir. Los chicos corrieron hacia la salida, sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzar la escalera metálica, un muro de rocas les bloqueó el paso. Ambos se habían quedado atrapados dentro, completamente a oscuras.

Una luz se encendió en la lejanía. Fuertes pisadas avanzaron hacia ellos mientras la linterna los deslumbraba con sus implacables rayos artificiales.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — preguntó una gruesa voz en las proximidades. Las pisadas se detuvieron a un metro de los dos chicos —. Oh, Hikari eres tú.

— Hajime — pronunció la chica con un quejido mientras agarraba la mano que le tendía aquel hombre —.

— Se … Señor. Creo que nos hemos quedado atrapados y sin salida. Aquí dentro no hay oxígeno, es posible que muramos ahogados — Takeru reconoció la voz como la del interlocutor que había hablado con él desde el móvil. El señor bajito y con gafas los acompañaba allí abajo —.

Las cuatro personas intentaron quitar las rocas de en medio para poder salir, pero eran demasiado grandes y bloqueaban todo el paso. Por si fuera poco, intentarse abrir paso por un muro de rocas era bastante peligroso, sobre todo después de un seísmo, puesto que los sedimentos podrían haber quedado frágiles y caer sobre sus cabezas en cualquier momento.

— Pero estamos a tan solo dos metros bajo tierra. Debería haber alguna manera de salir — argumentó Takeru —.

El señor Fudo negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Qué locura, muchacho! Precisamente porque estamos a muy bajo nivel, la tierra sobre nuestros cuerpos es todavía más frágil. Apenas una fina capa es la que impide que las rocas no nos partan la cabeza por la mitad. Intentar remover la tierra a la fuerza sólo lo empeoraría.

Takeru chasqueó la lengua en señal de frustración.

— ¡Todos! ¡Moriremos todos!

— ¡Cierra el pico, Yuma! — mandó Hajime con brusquedad —. Prestarme atención todos, quiero que quede bien clara una cosa que voy a deciros. Nadie va a morir aquí, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Por el otro lado no tardarán en volver a abrir la entrada, no nos vamos a quedar sin oxígeno. Además, quedarnos aquí parados tampoco nos va a ayudar en nada — señaló la linterna que tenía pegado al casco —. ¿Por qué no exploramos un poco mientras tanto? — y regalo a la muchacha una sonrisa afable, sonrisa que ella compartió —.

— ¡Eh, mirad eso! — la castaña apuntó con su dedo índice a los antiguos epitafios. Estaban completamente destruidos y mostraban un agujero entre los muros —.

— ¡Es un pasadizo! — exclamó Takeru —.

— ¡Bien hecho, muchachos! — felicitó Hajime —.

Los cuatro se acercaron a comprobar las derruidas runas. Efectivamente, había un agujero que conectaba aquel lugar con un canal subterráneo. Unas escaleras de tierra llevaban hacia abajo. Una extraña humedad subió a la superficie y el fuerte olor a tierra mojada deleitó las narices de los más experimentados antropólogos, esto es, Hikari y Hajime.

— ¿Y a qué esperamos? Entremos — la joven entró por el pasadizo y bajó por las escaleras, sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar —.

— Me gusta cómo piensa esta chica — dijo el hombre mientras copiaba sus pasos, bajando igualmente él —.

El hombre bajito y con gafas tembló durante unos segundos, entonces Takeru le dio una patada a traición y la obligó a bajar las escaleras con él detrás.

— Moriremos todos — farfulló Yuma. Sin querer y sin pensarlo, pisó una baldosa que se hundió lentamente, con un crujido casi sepulcral. Tras esto, sendas antorchas empezaron a arder como por arte de magia. La zona quedó iluminada —.

Una sala grande se abría al final de las escaleras. Tenía varias estatuas, muy sutilmente esculpidas al detalle. En el suelo el símbolo de un cuervo blanco estaba plasmado por todo el lugar. Más allá había una puerta enorme. A ambos lados de ésta, dos ovejas, una blanca y la otra negra, se erguían intimidantes.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — quiso saber Takeru —.

— Es la sala de Apolo — no tardó en resolver el señor Fudo. El resto lo miró con actitud interrogante —. Observar el enorme cuervo, era uno de los animales que representaban a Apolo — luego señaló a las ovejas —, además, se decía que Apolo cuidaba de un rebaño de ovejas. Ésta es sin lugar a dudas la sala del dios Apolo.

— Takeru — llamó Hikari —, esto es para ti — la castaña señaló una runa en griego. Al lado de ésta, sobre una antorcha apagada, descansaba una pluma de color negro —.

Takeru se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

— " En tu mano cogerás una pluma negra como la noche. Entre los muros que custodian la entrada, deberás escribir el nombre del amante"

— ¿Qué querrá decir? — preguntó Yuma —.

— ¿El nombre del amante? — más que una pregunta, pareció una reflexión salida de los labios de Takeru —.

— Hajime — Hikari se dirigió a su superior —, antes has mencionado que ésta era la sala de Apolo, ¿no?

— Así es — afirmó el hombre —.

— Apolo tuvo dos amantes — volvió a reflexionar Hikari —. Jacinto y Cipariso.

— Chicos — llamó Yuma — a cercanos y ver esto.

Lo que Yuma señalaba al fondo, entre los muros de la puerta, no era muy alentador. Densas manchas negras, como de sangre coagulada, dibujaban entre los muros de las puertas una macabra y abstracta imagen. Escrito con pluma aparecían los nombres de Jacinto y Cipariso.

— Los dos amantes masculinos de Apolo quedan eliminados — Fudo Hajime se rascó la barbilla y se encogió de hombros —. ¿Algún otro aporte?

— El resto eran todas mujeres, pero hay muchas y quién sabe lo que nos sucederá a nosotros si colocamos mal el nombre — mencionó el rubio —.

— Exacto — Hikari bufó —, existen muchísimas amantes. Jamás podremos encontrar a la verdadera — la chica se alejó y Takeru fue tras ella —.

Los dos empezaron a recorrer la sala. El temperamento de la joven era, por lo que pudo comprobar, bastante volátil si se trataba de paleontología. Necesitaba distraerla con algo. Comenzó a observar el enorme cuervo blanco que había en la sala, al cabo de un rato mencionó:

— ¿Sabías que el pelaje negro de los cuervos se llama "negro noche"?

— Sí, es un color muy bonito. Aunque también me parece precioso el color blanco de los cuervos.

— ¿Los cuervos albinos?

— Los que carecen de color también son muy bonitos.

— El cuervo blanco representaba a Apolo, si mal no recuerdo — ambos se detuvieron y miraron al enorme cuervo —.

Más tarde, se acercaron a contemplar las dos grandes ovejas que custodiaban la puerta. La de la izquierda era la blanca y, la de la derecha, la negra.

— Parece que esta sala juega bastante con los colores blanco y negro — mencionó Takeru —.

Hikari reflexionó:

— Apolo siempre cuidaba de su rebaño. Las ovejas representan el rebaño, el rebaño representar las personas. Apolo siempre cuidaba de sus personas.

— O de sus amantes — divagó Takeru —.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego miraron las dos estatuas, completamente perplejos.

— Sí una oveja se descarriaba de su rebaño, Apolo era el primero de saberlo — dijo Takeru —. ¿Por qué?

— Se lo decía un cuervo, el cuervo blanco — apoyó la muchacha —.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y una sonrisa cruzó sus rostros.

— ¡Sí! — afirmó Hikari con júbilo —, en aquellos tiempo todos los cuervos eran blancos, hasta que un cuervo le contó un secreto a Apolo que lo hizo enfadar. Como castigo, Apolo cambió el color blanco de todos los cuervos por el negro noche.

— ¿Un secreto? — Hajime se acercó con Yuma detrás —, ¿qué secreto?

— Un cuervo blanco avisó a Apolo de que una de sus amantes lo estaba engañando — narró Takeru —.

— Apolo no se lo creyó, por eso dejó caer su castigo sobre los cuervos, por mentirosos, por divulgadores de mentiras y por indiscretos, convirtiéndolos en pájaros de mal agüero — continuó Hikari —. Más tarde descubrió que lo que le contó el cuervo era verdad. Por lo que él mismo fue con una flecha llena de celos y se la clavó a la infiel.

— En otras versiones es Artemisa quien lo hace — añadió Yuma con un tembloroso dedo —.

— Ya, ya — el líder de la expedición detuvo el diálogo —. ¿Y de quien estamos hablando sí puede saberse?

Una vez más, Takeru y Hikari no pudieron evitar cruzar miradas. Sonrieron a la par y proclamaron a coro:

— ¡La amante de Apolo es "Coronis"!

— Pues ya estamos tardando — el señor Fudo cogió la pluma negra y se dispuso a escribir el nombre sobre los muros —.

— ¡Detente un momento! — avisó Hikari — no podemos ponerlo en nuestro idioma, es posible que la puerta lo dé cómo erróneo — luego miró a Takeru —. Escríbelo tú, Takeru. Escríbelo en griego.

Así lo hizo, escribió el nombre de Coronis en griego. Un pequeño temblor volvió a invadir el templo. Las enormes puertas se estaban abriendo y, con ellas, la sala comenzó a temblar. Al otro lado de aquellos muros un ancho pasillo comenzó a iluminarse por varias antorchas, todas ellas con aquel mágico fuego que las encendía a cada segundo, una detrás de otra. El pasillo era descendente y, de hecho, tenía la estructura de una escalera de caracol. El grupo se miró entre ellos y, con la excepción de Yuma, el cual fue arrastrado, todos bajaron alegres y más que dispuestos a continuar explorando. Mientras hubiese fuego ardiendo, nadie debía preocuparse por el oxígeno. Una equidad que tenían tanto las personas como el fuego era que ambos se alimentaban del aire.

La siguiente sala era algo más pequeña, no obstante, un abrumador calor los envolvió nada más entrar. El aire que se respiraba era bastante pesado.

— En vez de una sala — Yuma se tapó la nariz — parece más bien una sauna.

— Hace demasiado calor aquí — Hikari comenzó a sudar, al igual que el resto del grupo —.

Efectivamente, una fogata gigante permanecía en el centro de aquel lugar. Sus llamas, más vivas que nunca, estaban deseando devorar cualquier cosa que se impusiese sobre estas. Sobre el muro derecho, feroces armas hechas de metal resplandecían orgullosas con el bailar de las llamas.

— Esto parece... — comenzó Takeru, siendo interrumpido por el hombre grande —.

— ...una fragua — continuó el señor Fudo —. Probablemente esta sea la sala de Hefesto, forjador de las armas de los dioses.

Flaqueado por el muro izquierdo, una cavidad cóncava era rellenada con un enigmático fluido, el cual despedía un hedor completamente repugnante.

— Si no fuese por el olor — lagrimeó Yuma — ahora mismo me daba un baño.

— Creo que despide ese olor precisamente para que nadie pueda bañarse — comentó Takeru dando la espalda a sus compañeros y prestado atención en un muro con inscripciones rúnicas —. Dice así: "Con los restos de una religiosa pieza, Hefesto forjó lo que con metal no podía ser forjado".

Y al final, dos gruesas puertas les cerraban el paso a la siguiente sala. Por delante de estas, una balanza bastante desequilibrada dejaba caer su lado izquierdo y alzaba el derecho.

El grupo quedó en silencio. El calor era agobiante y apenas les permitía pensar. Gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer por los rostros de todos mientras un leve color rosado en sus pieles se iba intensificando. Yuma ahogó un quejido cuando, queriendo salir de aquella infernal sala, se dio cuenta de que la entrada por donde habían llegado estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

— Quiero irme a casa — sollozó el hombrecillo —.

— Esta sala es como el averno — El señor Fudo se frotó la frente con la mano, empapándola más, si se podía, de sudor —. Cuanto antes logremos resolver el misterio, mejor. Veamos — se dirigió a Hikari —, ¿qué solía forjar Hefesto en su fragua?

— Las posibilidades son muchas — la camisa de la mujer, por debajo de su traje reglamentario de paleontología, se le había pegado al cuerpo completamente y eso la estaba incomodando —.

— Forjó las armaduras de todos los dioses del Olimpo; las égidas de Zeus y Atenea, las castañuelas de Hércules, el cetro de Agamenón... — explicó Takeru —.

— Pero según dice la inscripción, "..., Hefesto forjó lo que con metal no podía ser forjado" — aventuró a decir Yuma. Su pequeño cuerpecillo, perlado por el sudor, le daba un aspecto de anfibio deshidratado. Se acercó al muro donde colgaban las armas y toco una espada. Rápidamente retiró la mano al comprobar en piel propia el calor que desprendía —.

— Con una religiosa pieza... — La castaña se acercó al muro de armas. Allí residía un collar precioso, unas sandalias de cuyos laterales colgaban dos blancas y pequeñas alas, un cinturón que se parecía más bien a un ceñidor, un hombro blanco o como de hueso y un casco de guerrero —. Cualquiera de — y se fijó en el ceñidor — estas cosas puede ser la correcta.

— ¿Qué pieza puede ser la exacta? — interrogó Hajime, pero la chica negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un prolongado y tortuoso suspiro —.

— El collar pertenece al mito de Harmonía — señaló la joven — y esas deben de ser las sandalias de Hermes — su mirada no se apartaba de aquel ceñidor, el cual le ponía más incómoda si cabía —. Ese debe de ser el cinturón de Afrodita. El hombro de marfil de Pélope —lo señaló, al igual que el casco — y el casco de invisibilidad de Hades. Todos ellos forjados por Hefesto — luego miró la balanza — y solo uno con religiosa pieza.

Yuma probó a sentarse en el suelo, para su desgracia, este también ardía, lo que le obligó a levantarse.

— ¿De qué estaba hecho el collar de Harmonía? — chilló el hombrecillo —.

— El mito solo cuenta que estaba maldito. Se lo regalaron a Harmonía durante su boda para que atrajera las desgracias — el hombretón miró a los dos muchachos —. ¿Creéis que es la pieza religiosa?

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos.

— El mito contaba que estaba maldito, pero maldito por un dios. Es posible que fuera ese — aventuró a decir Takeru —.

— ¡Perfecto! — sonrió Yuma mientras cogía con vigor el collar y lo colocaba en la balanza —.

— ¡Espera Yuma! — intentó detenerlo Hikari —.

Pero no llegó a tiempo. La balanza no se equilibró por completo y activo un mecanismo. Sonó un fuerte chasquido, como de abertura, pero no fueron las puertas las que se abrieron, era el suelo bajo los pies del hombre menudo. Yuma cayó a un pozo y comenzó a gritar y a suplicar inútilmente que lo sacaran de allí, pero el pozo era demasiado profundo, además, cuando los tres camaradas quisieron asomar la cabeza y alargar el brazo, las baldosas volvieron a cerrarse con enorme velocidad. Fudo Hajime observó la estructura cóncava llena de agua que desprendía tal hedor.

— No es agua — dijo en un susurró —, es ácido.

Los dos muchachos se alejaron con la garganta seca e intentaron tragar saliva. Era la segunda sala y ya les faltaba un miembro. La balanza se volvió a desequilibrar y el collar salió catapultado a la pared. Con exquisito cálculo, volvió a colgarse donde estaba. Takeru se quedó estático. Densas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

— Es mi culpa — sollozó — si no le hubiera dicho...

Hajime le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

— Olvídalo, muchacho. Si no hubieras sido tú, hubiera sido otro. Sucede lo mismo con Yuma, yo también comenzaba a perder la cordura — El inmenso calor estaba agobiando a Takeru. Sus finas telas de lana no lo defendían tan bien como el grueso traje de paleontología que traían los dos líderes al mando de la expedición. El señor Fudo, intentando contener alguna lágrima, lo notó y se quitó su chaqueta —. Toma, no te refrescará, pero evitará que te sigas quemando la piel — y se lo colocó a la fuerza, puesto que Takeru había entrado en rapto emocional y no se atrevía a moverse ni a responder —. En cuanto salgamos al exterior, me encargaré de enviar a un equipo de rescate. Deberemos traer el cuerpo — e intentó no sollozar —.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio profundo, roto tan solo por el crujir de la madera, siendo devorada por la fogata. Cuando pasaron unas cuantas horas, al comprobar que la temperatura estaba aumentando en demasía, la suave voz de la chica se unió a aquella curiosa resonancia ígnea.

— Si seguimos la misma regla de tres — pronunció Hikari en un susurro —, todas las armas han sido forjados por un dios, por tanto todas son religiosas. Ese fundamento no nos vale — se sorbió la nariz — y ya ha quedado claro que el collar no es el objeto correcto.

— Veamos, las sandalias de Hermes no tienen ningún mito referente, solo se conoce que Hefesto las forjó para él, pero no dice cuando — explicó el hombre —.

— Hermes es conocido como un dios astuto y ladrón. Robó los bueyes de Apolo y se calzó las sandalias aladas para no dejar huellas ni rastro que seguir — Hikari reflexionó —. Si puede tener alguna relación con la religión, sería la desobediencia a uno de los diez mandamientos cristianos: "No robarás" del "Arca de la Alianza".

— ¿Y el cinturón?

— Es un regalo que le hizo Hefesto a Afrodita. Afrodita era la diosa del amor y la lujuria, por ello, para que no hubiera controversia entre los dioses, Zeus la casó con Hefesto, el dios más feo. Hefesto era descrito como tuerto y cojo, pero le hizo tan feliz el casamiento que le regaló a su esposa un cinturón, el cual le hacía mucho más irresistible. Cabe destaca que Afrodita solía engañar a su marido constantemente y Hefesto era conocido por ser un dios muy celoso — declaró la chica —. Su relación con la religión sería la lujuria, uno de los siete pecados capitales, el cual, en demonología, es representado por el demonio Asmodeo.

El señor Fudo se rascó la cabeza mojada y sopló. Densas gotas de sudor salieron disparadas. La voz de ambos se había vuelto seca.

— ¿Y el hombro de hueso?

— Es marfil — corrigió ella —. Hefesto se lo dio a Pélope, que había perdido su hombro izquierdo. El mito cuenta que su padre Tántalo cocinó a su propio hijo para dárselo en ofrenda a los dioses. Deméter se comió el hombro izquierdo, pero el resto de dioses se dieron cuenta de que la carne era humana y revivieron a Pélope, dándole un hombro de marfil. Su relación con la religión podría ser el canibalismo. En cuanto a Hades... Representa el infierno, el inframundo.

— Pero las inscripciones hablan de una religiosa pieza. Volvemos al principio — gruñó el hombre —.

Takeru tan sólo quería volver a su casa y dormir, jugar al ajedrez y leer. Hikari se acercó a él e intentó animarlo. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se colocó delante de él.

— ¿Qué tal estás?

— Mejor — contestó con un hilillo de voz. No era verdad, pero más le valía no mostrar tanta debilidad, no quería desanimar al grupo, menos a Hikari —.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— Pienso en que me gustaría volver a casa y dormir, jugar al ajedrez y leer — soltó una leve risa ante su pensamiento —. Ese estúpido, pensar que acabaría en esta situación — contuvo las lágrimas —.

— ¿Te gusta al ajedrez?

— Es uno de mis pasatiempos.

— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo libre?

Takeru se atragantó con su propia saliva. No daba tan buena imagen decir que estaba ocupado haciendo nada a decir que estaba ocupado con asuntos más importantes relacionados con su carrera y ascenso laboral.

— Sí, bueno. Del poco tiempo que consigo sacar entre trabajo y trabajo.

Mientras Hajime inspeccionaba las armas, los dos chicos iniciaron una conversación trivial, intentando ignorar las altas temperaturas de aquel lugar.

— Vaya — parecía impresionada —, debes de ser un hombre muy ocupado — después miró hacia arriba, como queriendo mirar a un cielo que no había —. Cuando no consigo un buen trabajo suelo tener mucho tiempo libre. Leo libros de mitología y de paleontología, pero es aburrido cambiar la rutina. Muchas veces me desespero por buscar un empleo. Voy de empresa en empresa, suplicando porque me hagan un hueco.

— Qué curioso — comentó Takeru —, nadie lo adivinaría, teniendo en cuenta que sales en todos los periódicos.

— Me alagas, pero no es, ni por asomo, la mitad de bonito de lo que lo pintan. Una vez terminada la expedición, te quedas vacía, sin nada que hacer. Y el único remedio que puedes poner es seguir buscando y seguir suplicando que te dejen trabajar con un grupo — Hikari suspiró, pero luego miró a Takeru y sonrió —. A mí también me gusta jugar al ajedrez — dijo, intentando recuperar la conversación anterior —, aunque no se me da especialmente bien. Recuerdo que de pequeña me gustaba mucho jugar con los caballos.

— Creo que todos los niños que han visto por primera vez las piezas de ajedrez se asombran y les gustan los caballos — Takeru compartió su sonrisa —. En lo que a mí respecta, mi pieza favorita siempre ha sido la dama. Capaz de moverse en cualquier dirección, es la pieza con más valor del ajedrez si excedemos al rey.

— Son las piezas con mayor valor porque representan al rey ya la reina — dijo la muchacha —.

— Exactamente — premió Takeru — y los caballos representan a la caballería, a los caballeros, no a los caballos en sí.

— Pareces conocer también el significado de las piezas. Me sombras a cada momento.

Takeru no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, más rojo de lo que aquella bochornosa sala le estaba poniendo.

— ¿Y qué representan las torres? — siguió preguntando la castaña con una infantil curiosidad —.

— Las torres representan a las catapultas, de ahí su movilidad en línea recta, puesto que no puedes redireccionar la trayectoria de una bala en movimiento.

— ¿Y el alfil?

— Aunque la palabra "alfil" tiene su origen en el árabe y significa "elefante", más tarde pasó a representar a los templarios, los guerreros de la iglesia, los que luchaban ciegamente en una sola dirección. Por eso la movilidad de los alfiles consiste en moverse diagonalmente entre casillas negras o casilla blancas, puesto que representan la fe ciega en un solo color, en una sola casilla — miró la cara de su amiga y se adelantó a su próxima pregunta —. Los peones representan a la infantería militar, por eso son tantos.

Pero Hikari no respondió, estaba enzarzada en sus propias reflexiones. De repente se había quedado completamente callada y no contestaba a nada. Takeru pensó que le había afectado demasiado calor y la movió un poco para comprobar que estaba bien y no iba desmayarse. De repente, la joven lo miró con ojos estrellados. Las palabras se agolpaban en su boca y salían en forma de tartamudeos. El chico la sujeto por los hombros para mantenerla de pié. Verdaderamente creía que se encontraba mal, pero de repente, ésta se soltó y le preguntó con aire triunfal:

— ¿No te parece muy curioso que la palabra alfil se parezca tanto a marfil?

— ¿Disculpa? — no parecía comprender bien adónde quería llegar su compañera —.

— ¿Y si no tuviera que ver con el mito? ¿Y si todo fuese una trampa, una estratagema para engañarnos? ¿Y si las runas estuviesen jugando con nosotros, siendo la respuesta diferente de lo que pensamos?

— No creo poder seguirte — Takeru estaba abrumado por tanta información —, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

— " Hefesto forjó lo que con metal no podía ser forjado" — relató, una vez más —. Puedes forjar una sandalias con metal y serían una armadura, puedes forjar un cinturón con metal y sería un aro, puedes forjar un gorro con metal y sería un casco — luego miró a su compañero —, pero no puedes forjar un cuerpo humano. El marfil es el hueso de los elefantes y tiene su origen en la palabra alfil. Alfil significa elefante y marfil significa...

— "Hueso de elefante" — recitó Takeru —.

— ¡Es un juego de palabras! Con una religiosa pieza se refería a la pieza de ajedrez, al templario. Representando está más antiguamente al elefante. Hueso del elefante, el marfil, pieza con la que estaba hecha...

Una vez comprendió, Takeru se sumó a la respuesta:

— ...el hombro de Pélope — articularon a la vez —.

Una vez lo hubieron comprendido pidieron ayuda a Hajime para trasladar el objeto elegido a la balanza. Los tres llevaron el hombro y lo colocaron. La balanza comenzó a desequilibrar se y, cuando parecía que iba a quedar en perfecta simetría, el hombro de Pélope acabó pesando más de lo que parecía y bajo el brazo derecho de la báscula completamente, hasta tocar el suelo. Entonces sonó un chasquido y el grupo se puso en guardia, rezando por qué no se abriese un agujero bajo sus pies. En vez de eso, la sala les sorprendió abriendo sus dos enormes puertas y dejando salir un benevolente y más que gratificante aire frío. No tardaron en cruzar la puerta, queriendo salir de aquel lugar. Entonces a Takeru se le ocurrió girar la cabeza y comprobar si la puerta, que tiempo atrás Yuma verificó, estaba cerrada. Así era. Soltó un suspiro y siguió a los dos líderes de la expedición hacia la siguiente sala.

Esta vez las antorchas le sorprendieron entendiéndose ya pagándose intermitentemente. Los chicos no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación:

— Este templo está maldito — anunciaron tanto el rubio como la castaña a coro. Se miraron y sonrieron, pero luego recordaron que estaban en un trabajo y apartaron la mirada, ruborizados, tal vez por el bochorno de la sala anterior, o tal vez no —.

Al recordar que ya no estaban en esa infernal sala, la pareja no dudó en quitarse sus respectivos chalecos. Nadie sabía de dónde, pero una fresca brisa recorría y masajeaba cada poro de sus pieles descubiertas. Las camisetas de ambos se habían adherido al cuerpo y les hicieron pasar un momento bastante incómodo cuando intentaron airearlas, comprobando que, verdaderamente, estaban pegadas a su piel. La sala en la que se encontraban dejaba pasear un viento que arrastraba consigo el sonido del agua. De repente sonó una especie de chasquido.

El siguiente mecanismo había sido activado.

* * *

 **Este es un reto de Hikari Caelum, del topic: ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!**

 **Lo siento Hikari, sé que he tardado mucho y, en cierta medida, este fic estaba pensado para ser de un solo capítulo, pero tu idea es tan buena y le he dado tantas vueltas que al final me he extendido un poco. De cualquier manera... ¡Que lo disfrutes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando las puertas del templo se abren al cielo 2/2**

Otra vez, igual que lo que le sucedió a Yuma. Otra vez habían pisado donde no debían pisar. Otra vez el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Otra vez cayendo... al agua. El grupo chapoteó todo lo que pudo mientras intentaba aferrarse a algo a la par que se mantenían a flote. Tan solo Hajime fue lo suficientemente calmo como para averiguar, en cuestión de segundos, que no se estaban bañando en ácido.

—Tranquilos — fue lo único requerido para que la pareja empezara a relajarse.

La mochila de Hikari pesaba. Se había llenado de agua y, seguramente, se le habrían estropeado varias de las cosas que tenía ahí dentro, como su móvil, su cartera y su block de notas. Se alegró. Si era capaz de preocuparse por cosas tan triviales entonces no estaba tan desesperada como ella se pensaba. Cuando intentó hinchar los pulmones lo máximo posible para mantenerse en una posición estable a flote, sintió como algo rozaba la punta de sus pies. Takeru chapoteó como un loco hasta que logró tranquilizarse. Las antorchas disparaban sus rayos de luz intermitentemente y, en uno de estos, lograron divisar una enorme roca que se erguía encima del nivel del agua.

—¿Qué hay ahí encima? —Takeru apuntó a la cima de la gran roca. Una enorme escultura de una lagartija se divisaba con bastante claridad.

—Por supuesto — aventuró a decir Hajime —. Esta es la sala de Poseidón. Era obvio que tenía que haber agua.

Ignorando el entumecimiento de sus articulaciones al contacto con el agua helada, el grupo comenzó a nadar en dirección hacia la única tierra firme que había. Durante el trayecto, algo golpeó el pié de Takeru y este se quejó. Estaban a oscuras durante dos segundos y luego iluminados durante otros dos, no había manera de averiguar a cuál de sus compañeros había golpeado con el pié.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Tranquilo chico — calmó Fudo —, la culpa no es solo tuya.

Con tanta oscuridad, sus ojos no acababan de acostumbrarse a la iluminación. Tal vez la sala estuviera echa así deliberadamente, pero Takeru no comprendería el motivo ni aunque se esforzara en comprenderlo.

Otro golpe, como de tortazo, golpeó el costado de Hajime Fudo. Este se colocó bien colocada la linterna sobre el casco de su cabeza.

—¡Quedaos quietos! — ordenó el mayor.

Los más jóvenes así lo hicieron. Una silueta larga, grande y veloz como ella sola se deslizaba por debajo de las aguas con simpleza y tranquilidad. El grupo mantuvo el aliento mientras su visión se contraía hasta tomar forma de tubo.

—¡Es un...! ¡Un...! — Takeru pareció desprenderse de toda la calma y comenzó a marearse ante la simple presencia de aquella criatura. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más torpes.

—¡No chapotees! — castigó Fudo mientras le daba un tortazo en la cara, cuyo golpe dolió más al tener ésta tan fría y sensible —. Los tiburones no aprecian la sangre humana como una de sus dietas predilectas. Solo atacará si se siente perturbado, así que será mejor que no le demos motivos — Era fácil decirlo, pero la realidad era que intentar mantener la sangre fría nadando en el territorio de un tiburón se hacía una tarea harto complicada —. Ahora calmaos y evaluad la situación.

Hikari fue la primera en lograrlo:

—Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los tiburones solo son capaces de vivir en agua salada, es posible que éste de aquí sea de la especie " _Carcharias Taurus_ " o Tiburón Toro. Es un pez que prefiere nadar oculto entre la arena. Si estoy en lo correcto y verdaderamente se trata de un "Toro", no corremos especial peligro, puesto que son criaturas muy dóciles. Además, al contrario que otras especies de mayor tamaño, su boca no es lo suficientemente grande como para convertir su mordisco en un arma letal.

—Ya lo hemos oído — dijo el mayor dirigiéndose a Takeru —, no hay ningún peligro.

—Tampoco he dicho eso... — aclaró la chica —.

—...Así que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos — continuó el hombre —. Dejémosle en paz y comprobemos como podemos subir a esa roca.

Tras haber rodeado a nado aquel trozo de risco, al fin, lograron encontrar unas cuantas hendiduras, hechas deliberadamente, para su ascensión. Treparon y encontraron el enorme monumento. Era una lagartija gigante hecha de escollo que tenía la boca abierta y una hendidura en el lomo. Takeru escaló hasta la espalda de aquella criatura rocosa y observó que la hendidura también tenía forma de lagartija.

—Por lo visto — explicó el rubio — la siguiente prueba tiene que ver con un lagarto — luego miró a Hikari —. ¿Sabes de qué puede tratar?

—Pues no, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea — Sin embargo, se colocó la mano en la barbilla con un aire pensativo —. Aunque... Sí es cierto que me suena haber leído un mito al respecto en "La Metamorfosis" de Ovidio.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—No mucho, es tan solo un vago recuerdo de lo que alguna vez leí. Recuerdo que el dios Poseidón se enamoró de una lagartija y que quería tenerla para él. La lagartija, sin embargo estaba subida a un enorme risco y no tocaba el agua, por ello, el dios mandó a las olas agitarse, pero la lagartija subió más y esquivó el agua. De esta manera, Poseidón acabó creando una enorme tormenta para tirar al animal al mar, pero éste estaba tan bien aferrado a la roca que no terminaba por caer. Cuando los últimos esfuerzos de la lagartija estaban llegando a su fin, vio una diosa todo lo ocurrido y, al tocar el reptil el agua, fue convertido en un tiburón por la misma observadora, de manera que pudo defenderse de Poseidón — La castaña se frotó la frente con los dedos —.

—Entonces el mito cuenta la metamorfosis del reptil al tiburón — concluyó Hajime —. Bueno, la buena noticia es que tenemos a una enorme lagartija de roca para resolver el misterio.

—Y la mala es que como el tiburón tenga que ser crucial para resolver el mito lo llevamos claro — añadió el chico joven mientras miraba la silueta, esta vez tranquila, entre las aguas claras, pobremente iluminadas con las intermitentes antorchas. El chico forzó un poco más la vista cuando vio algo brillar en la cola del tiburón. Una fina cuerda parecía estar atada al extremo de la aleta. Era un colgante de plata. El chico volvió a mirar el agujero de la estructura rocosa y notó como todo su cuerpo se contraía —.Lo llevamos claro — sollozó mientras señalaba al pez —. Lo tiene en la cola — intentó expresarse mientras captaba la atención de los otros dos —. El hueco es de un talismán. El talismán está en el colgante. El colgante está...

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca y el hombre mayor gruñó:

—El colgante está atado al extremo de la cola del tiburón — escupió Fudo. Falto de palabras, el grupo decidió quedarse callado —. Está bien — dijo el enorme hombre, rompiendo el silencio —, lo haré yo.

—Ni se te ocurra — advirtió Hikari —. Es de un tiburón de lo que estamos hablando.

—Según tú es un animal bastante dócil — recordó Hajime.

—Eso no te exenta de un final fatal. El tamaño de estos peces es el equivalente a su peligrosidad. Y su mordisco al de su letalidad.

—Y la de nuestras vidas a esta prueba. Volveré en un instante — Y, una vez hecho esto, se lanzó al agua. La pareja restante mantuvo la respiración mientras veía, con horror, como la figura del hombre corpulento se acercaba a la sombra del enorme pez. Takeru tragó salida y rezó por que el animal no entrará en un frenesí de ataques. No lo hizo, sin embargo, a los tres se les encogió el corazón cuando vieron al enorme ser desplazarse unos cuantos metros para volver a tumbarse sobre la arena, esquivando el contacto humano. No parecía tener intenciones de atacar, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarse tocar. Hikari se aferró a la mano de Takeru y la agarró con toda su fuerza. A pesar de no estar en la piel de Fudo, se sintieron como si su vida estuviese tan en peligro como la que estaba encerrada en aquel cuerpo, buceando por intentar alcanzar, una vez más, al pez.

Volvió a desplazarse la criatura unos cuantos metros más allá, y volvió a latirles fuertemente el corazón a los observadores. Tuvo que salir el hombre a coger más aire. Cuando volvió internarse en las aguas, se repitió el proceso. El hombre se acercaba a la cola del tiburón, pero éste, cada vez más inquieto, se desplazaba hacia un lugar fuera de su alcance. La situación estaba siendo bastante preocupante y en tensión, no obstante, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a alzar la voz para llamar a Hajime y proponerle que saliera del agua. Primero porque temían espantar a la criatura y que ésta innovara en su actuación de alejamiento. Segundo, porque en caso de convencerle, alguien debería tomar su relevo, siendo que ninguno de los dos quería meterse en el agua con esa criatura rondando por allí.

Cuando el líder de expedición consiguió acercarse lo suficiente como para agarrar el colgante, sufrió un fuerte coletazo que lo desvió bastantes metros, haciéndole dar dos vueltas debajo del agua y expulsando todo el oxígeno que tenía almacenado. Ambos gritaron, estupefactos, ante lo sucedido y, ambos, tuvieron el impulso de lanzarse al agua y ayudar a su compañero. Nada de eso ocurrió, puesto que el hombre se recompuso enseguida y salió a la superficie. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y, en su brazo izquierdo, sujetaba el colgante con el talismán de lagartija.

—¡Genial! — premió Takeru —.

—¿No os lo había dicho? — Hajime sonrió — Esto no ha sido nada — y lanzó el colgante para que Hikari lo atrapara —.

Se encargó la chica de romper la cuerda y colocar el talismán en el hueco de la roca. Un enorme y esperado terremoto hizo aparecer una segunda roca de debajo del agua y, ésta, abrió sus dos grandes puertas para que los chicos pudieran continuar. Ignorando el miedo, ambos se lanzaron al agua y bucearon hasta la siguiente roca. Hikari trepó primero y, al notar un curioso ruido, comprobó que las puertas se iban cerrando lentamente.

—Daos prisa. Las puertas se cierran.

—Está bien — el hombre grande observó al rubio —. Takeru, sobre tú.

Así se hizo. En la subida, la castaña no pudo evitar observar como una lánguida sombra iba subiendo a la superficie. Su voz no correría tan rápido.

—¡Haji...!

A Hajime lo mordió el tiburón, sumergiéndolo en las más profundas aguas. Los dos corrieron a su alcance, con la mala suerte de que las puertas, ya predispuestas, se cerraron fuertemente. No podían volver a entrar en la sala de Poseidón.

—¡No! — aullaron los dos con agonía.

Con las puertas bien cerradas y en la oscuridad, los chicos maldijeron su destino mientras se arrodillaban en la tierra. Los gruesos muros no dejaban entrar ni una pizca de sonido de la otra sala. De nuevo y como algo esperable, los pasillos fueron iluminados por el prendimiento de los hachones.

—¡Ábrete! ¡Maldita sea! — rugió Takeru.

—No — lo detuvo Hikari con pesadumbre —. Debemos superar todas las pruebas si queremos rescatar sus cuerpos.

El otro asintió y, con pesar, avanzaron hasta la siguiente sala. Las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos cuando entraron y las antorchas de aquel lugar se encendieron humildemente. Olía a carne podrida y a piel de animal mojado. Frente a ellos, una enorme jaula los incitaba a abrir la puerta y entrar, pero dentro de la jaula, separada por apartados, ladraban feroces lobos en busca de un pedazo que llevarse la boca. Dicho sea de paso, la jaula también estaba electrocutada y parecía responder un tipo de mecanismos que se activaban con electricidad.

—¿Qué sala es esta? — preguntó el rubio. La chica negó en respuesta. Las runas, esta vez, estaban plasmadas en las puertas por donde habían cruzado. Takeru se acercó y leyó —. "En los orígenes del mundo nos encontramos cuatro incógnitas .La primera es el nombre del mal anfitrión. La segunda el ser que lo castigó. La tercera el lugar donde ocurrió".

En la pared del fondo, la misma pluma negra de la sala de Apolo, descansaba ahora en el suelo. Cerca, un enorme muro de cuatro paredes divididas exigía las respuestas a cada una de las incógnitas. Para pasar por las dos puertas se debía atravesar la jaula por el centro, justo donde los lobos estaban ladrando y aullando.

—También debe de referirse a un mito griego — proclamó con obviedad Hikari —.

—¿Y la cuarta incógnita? Hay cuatro paredes en la sala.

—Puede que intenten confundirnos. Por ahora intentaremos resolver las tres primeras — se acercó la chica a los muros con escrituras ancestrales y leyó los nombres del primero — "Anfitrión y Licaón". ¿Cuál de los dos será? — luego miró la jaula de lobos —.

—La respuesta más obvia es Licaón. Puesto que Zeus lo convirtió en un lobo cuando descubrió que cocinaba a los invitados de su palacio.

—Pero precisamente por buscar la respuesta más obvia fue por lo que Yuma cayó en la primera trampa — respondió la chica —. Debemos asegurarnos.

Era verdad y Takeru que se arrepintió de una conclusión tan precipitada.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? — respondió el chico.

—Tanto Licaón como Anfitrión no podría ser considerados buenos anfitriones. Sí tenemos en cuenta que el primero cocinaba a sus invitados y que el segundo intento quemar viva a su esposa, se podría decir que cualquiera de los dos servirían para el puesto.

—Sin embargo — añadió Takeru —. Es posible que el resto de preguntas nos ayuden. Por ejemplo, si observamos la segunda pregunta " El ser que lo castigó" podemos también sacar unas cuantas conclusiones — se alejó de las runas y miró la chica —. Por favor, Hikari, ¿podrías relatar ambos mitos?

La castaña respiró hondo y comenzó hablar:

—El mito de Licaón cuenta la historia de un rey que vivía en Arcadia y servía culto a Zeus. Fundó la ciudad de Licosura y era muy querido por su pueblo. Era un rey muy bueno. Sin embargo, su extremismo religioso lo cegó por completo y comenzó a utilizar a seres humanos, en concreto a los invitados que llegaban a la ciudad, como sacrificio para su dios. Al enterarse de esto, Zeus decidió bajar y comprobar que era lo que sucedía. Se transformó en un humilde extranjero y visitó el palacio de Licaón. A pesar de que un halo divino recorría su cuerpo, Licaón no creía que estuviera frente a su dios y, para ponerlo prueba, les sirvió la carne de sus invitados. Zeus enfureció tras esto y lo transformó en un lobo, destruyendo el palacio en el acto.

—Bien — comenzó Takeru —, si el primer mito fuese correcto: El nombre del mal anfitrión sería Licaón. El nombre del ser que lo castigó sería el dios Zeus. El lugar donde ocurrió sería la ciudad de Licosura. Pasemos ahora al mito de Anfitrión.

—Anfitrión vivían junto a su esposa, Alcmena, en Tebas. Ésta le advirtió que jamás entregaría Ra él hasta que sus hermanos, muertos en la guerra, no fuesen vendados. Por ello Anfitrión se fue a la guerra contra los tafios. En su ausencia, Zeus se transformó en Anfitrión y estuvo una larga noche, que duró como tres, junto a Alcmena. Cuando Anfitrión volvió al fin pudo estar junto a Alcmena, la cual dio a luz a dos gemelos, Heracles e Ificles. Meses después, Hera se enteró de la infidelidad que Zeus y manto dos serpientes a matar a Heracles, pero el semidiós estranguló a cada una con la mano. Esta acción hizo que Anfitrión advirtiera que Heracles no era su auténtico hijo y procedió a quemar a su esposa, no obstante, Zeus se lo impidió.

—Ahora — volvió a reflexionar Takeru —, si fuese cierto el segundo mito: El nombre del mal anfitrión sería el propio Anfitrión. En la segunda incógnita nos encontramos un vacío, puesto que nadie castigo a Anfitrión por sus actos. Así pues, no habría nombre para el ser que lo castigó. Y el lugar donde ocurrió fue Tebas.

—Por tanto — aportó Hikari —, el mito que responde con mayor lógica a las tres incógnitas es el mito de Licaón.

—Está bien — Takeru cogió la pluma negra entre sus manos —, lo escribiré yo.

Sobre el primer muro escribió el nombre de Licaón: los apartados de la jaula de lobos comenzaron a reaccionar ante una corriente eléctrica. Les quemaron las patadas y los obligó a meternos en un apartado, tras esto, una puerta que colgaba se cerró hacia abajo, encerrando un tercio de los lobos.

Sobre el segundo muro escribió el nombre de Zeus: la misma acción se volvió a repetir y la mitad de los lobos liberados quedaron encerrados en otro apartado.

Sobre el tercero escribió "Licosura": la última parte de los lobos fueron guiados el siguiente apartado con unas corrientes eléctricas. Igual que el resto los encerró.

Nada ocurrió tras este suceso. No se abrieron las enormes puertas que indicaban que podían pasar a la siguiente sala. No se activaron las trampas. Los lobos se habían callado, sin embargo, ya estaban divididos en apartados de manera que la jaula los mantenía separados del centro, pasillo por el cual se caminaba hacia los portones. Ambos chicos miraron el cuarto muro. Solo había una palabra escrita: "Lykos".

—Podríamos repetirla — sugirió Takeru —.

—¿Y si se activa otro trampa? Bien podría no ser la respuesta correcta y, los que la escribieron, haberse equivocado.

—Tampoco conocemos la cuarta incógnita. Podríamos quedarnos aquí encerrados de por vida.

Sonó un chasquido, un mecanismo había sido activado. En el cuarto muro se reflejaban unas cuantas palabras más. Como por arte de magia, aparecieron hasta poder leerse legiblemente "castigo divino".

El suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y volvieron a caer. Ya era la tercera vez que ocurría, no por ello su miedo menguó. Comenzaron a gritar mientras sus cuerpos se agitaban en el aire y esperaban el impacto con impaciencia. Cayeron, pero no en el suelo duro que ellos esperaban, sino en una estructura más bien acolchada. Era, de hecho, una enorme colchoneta puesto ahí abajo. El tejido era moderno, pudieron deducir ellos. Desde luego no era algo que estuviese hecho por los griegos.

—¿Estás bien? — quiso saber Takeru mientras le tendía la mano la joven —.

—No tengo nada roto — proclamó la muchacha —, así que supongo que bien.

Como ya era habitual en ellos, se pusieron alerta cuando vieron una sombra deslizarse entre obscuridad. Hikari forzó la vista para observar a quién pertenecía dicha silueta.

—¿Hajime? — interrogó la muchacha al comprobar, levemente, de quien se trataba —.

—Oh, chicos — Hajime tenían el rostro la sonrisa forzada —. Estáis aquí, creí que resolvería es la tercera prueba —. Pero está claro que no estáis él altura de las circunstancias. En ese caso debe de cambiar mi plan.

Hajime se movía con normalidad, como si no tuviese ningún tipo de lesión en el cuerpo. Takeru tragó saliva y se arriesgó a preguntar.

—¿Cómo es que no está sangrando? Te acaba de morder un tiburón mientras te llevaba al fondo del agua. ¡Lo visto con mis propios ojos!

—No, no — interrumpió el hombre corpulento —. Lo que tuviste fue como una silueta atrapaban y costado y mí un día en el agua. Pero no era el tiburón, o al menos no el tiburón que vosotros conocíais.

—No lo comprendo — dijo la chica —. No comprendo nada.

—¡Es que no tenías que comprender nada! ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era resolver las pruebas! — rugió el hombre con ira —. Para eso te contrato. ¡Para eso te he contratado siempre! ¡Para que hagas el trabajo, tu trabajo, mi trabajo!

Los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par. Nos esperaban esa reacción del mayor, el cual en un principio mostraba una actitud empática. Takeru se aferró a la mano de Hikari y observó la sala donde se encontraban. El gigante hombre tapaba la única salida que les quedaba. No, en realidad había otra detrás de ellos.

—...Pero no — continuó el señor Fudo —, tenías que meter la pata y caer en la trampa de la sala de Zeus. ¡Te lo había dejado tan fácil que esto niño de cinco años sería capaz de resolverlo! ¡Estaba puesto en el muro, simplemente tenías que repetir la palabra! ¡Solo tenías que escribir "lykos"!

—¿Tú escribiste las respuestas sobre el muro? — interrogó Hikari —.

—¡Sí! — asintió el hombre orgulloso —.

—¿Tú ya había asestado en esta sala?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Y porque me necesita vas a mí?

—Porque a pesar de haber superado todas las pruebas. A pesar de haber llegado al final, hay un último misterio que no pude resolver — bramó con frustración —. Y tú, que siempre resolviste todos y cada uno de los misterios que se te plantearon. Que no había incógnita que no pudieses resolver con el paso de los tiempos. Que no había información ni conocimiento que no guardaras en ese pequeño cerebro lleno de serrín — alzó sus vigorosos brazos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como si estuviera exprimiendo limones —. ¡Eras tan perfecta cuando te conocí! ¡Contigo atraparía la fama con la misma facilidad con la que el agua cae del cielo! — su intento de sonrisas se turó en una de odio. Miró a Hikari y sus dientes crujieron ante tal abrumadora fuerza. Comenzó a llorar —. ¡¿Por qué tenías que estropearlo todo?! ¡¿Por qué no podías seguir las órdenes que te daba y resolverlo como siempre?! ¡¿Por qué no podías cumplir una tarea tan sencilla?! — sus nudillos crujieron cuando cerró los puños y clavó las uñas en la palma de sus manos, haciéndolas sangrar — ¡HIKARI! — y se abalanzó sobre ella —.

Takeru bajó a su compañera de la colchoneta en un salto y le dio una patada a la tierra mojada, levantando polvo y fango. Fue la distracción necesaria para echar a correr todo lo que pudo hasta la puerta de atrás mientras Hajime intentaba limpiarse los ojos por donde habían caído los resquicios de tierra. Un montón de pasillos se extendían como las ramificaciones de un árbol y ante tanta incertidumbre cogieron el primero que vieron. Siempre derecha, siempre derecha, quizá algún pasillo por la izquierda y otra vez hacia la derecha. Sus cerebros no se esforzaron por crear una ruta de distracción ante tanta presión. Lo más fácil era escoger una opción simple y repetitiva. Siempre derecha. Taker miró hacia arriba. De vez en cuando la luz se filtraba por los caminos. Un montón de salas se veían desde abajo. Estaban bajando, bajando a la base del templo. Y de las prisas, no advirtieron que habían comenzado a seguir las huellas de otra persona.

Llegaron a una enorme sala. Habían bajado por completo hasta llegar a la base del templo. Los dos miraron a los alrededores viendo cómo tres muros les cerraban el paso y como figuras de mármol, de granito, y de otro tipo de materiales decoraban el lugar. En el centro del mismo templo un enorme rayo era dibujado en la pared central y en el techo. Había cinco espejos colocados en la pared del fondo. Y la figura un joven niño con alas era arropado por una mujer se podía apreciar al fondo.

—¿Es esta la sala inicial? — quiso saber la chica —.

—¿También se podían llegar por el túnel de las trampas? — se preguntó de la misma forma Takeru — ¿Entonces para que servían las pruebas? — y le dio una patada a la tierra.

No había textos rúnicos. Los muros estaban completamente vacíos y no contenían nada.

—Busca algún foco de luz — ordenó Hikari —. Quizás haya que mover los espejos.

Aparte de la luz de las antorchas y la de los hachones, no había ninguna otra fuente por la que se permitiese ver por completo la sala. Los espejos, de vez en cuando, reflectaban algún que otro brillo.

En el proceso de movimiento de espejos Takeru se acercó a las estatuas de la mujer y el niño.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó con especial curiosidad. Las figuras le sonaban enormemente. Creyó haberlas visto en un museo —.

Hikari apartó la vista de los espejos y se cortó con uno. Densas gotas de sangre escurrieron por uno de sus dedos, por lo que se tapó la mano entre su chaleco, soltando el espejo en el proceso.

—Son Afrodita y Cupido — informó —.

—Oh, ya veo —y siguió moviendo los espejos. No pareció activarse nada, no escuchar el chasquido de una trampa por lo que, al pasar cierto tiempo, a Takeru le pudo la curiosidad una vez más —. Espera, ¿Cupido no es un dios romano?

Hikari intentaba mantener su mano izquierda —la sangrante — alejada de los espejos para no mancharlos. Pero éstos eran tan grandes que era imposible transportarlos sin la ayuda de las dos manos.

—Sí, pero en muchas esculturas y obras de arte en general, Afrodita suele ser acompañada por Cupido. La relación es que ambos son los dioses del amor en sus respectivas mitologías.

—Ya bueno, pero esto es un templo griego.

—¿Y qué?

—No, nada. Pensé que, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de salas están basadas en dioses griegos, era bastante peculiar encontrarse con un dios romano.

—No lo creas. Cupido, en la mitología griega, también es conocido como Eros. Era el hijo de Afrodita. En realidad Cupido y Eros son dioses equivalentes.

—Ya veo — Takeru movió uno de los espejos y enfocó la luz de una de las antorchas hacia el niño arropado. Nada ocurrió —. Esto es indignante. No consigo ver que es lo que quiere el templo que hagamos — y apartó el espejo, retirando la luz del niño —.

Hikari, de repente, abrió los ojos enormemente.

—Mira — señaló —. El cuerpo de Cupido sigue brillando.

El chico se giró y comprobó que lo que le contaba era cierto. Volvió a reflectar la luz de las antorchas a través del espejo. Hikari hizo lo mismo con el siguiente Espejo y, así, los muchachos fueron guiando los rayos de luz hacia la pareja de dioses. Una vez terminada la labor, un denso brillo salió de los ojos de las dos esculturas, chocando contra el muro contrario. Se podía divisar una frase al fondo. El rubio se acercó a leer:

—"Psique surcó el cielo sin tener alas" — luego miró, interrogante, a la castaña —. ¿Qué crees que quiere decir?

—¿Psique? — reflexionó —. Debe de referirse al mito de Psique y Eros.

—¿De qué trata?

—De una joven llamada Psique, la cual era tan bella que provocó los celos de Afrodita y mandó a su hijo, Eros, a que la uniera con una flecha al hombre más horrible que pudiera encontrar. No obstante, en su misión, Eros se enamoró de Psique y lanzó su flecha al mar, llevando a la joven a su palacio en vez de cumplir con el pedido de su madre y presentándose a Psique, cada noche, en la más completa oscuridad. Sin embargo, después de varios días, Psique le confesó a Eros que echaba de menos estar en su casa junto a sus hermanas y le pidió que la dejar ir. Eros le concedió su petición, advirtiendo a Psique que tuviera cuidado, pues sus hermanas envidiarían su relación e intentarían acabar con ella. Ocurrió exactamente como Eros había predicho y, al estar junto a sus hermanas, fue asaltada a preguntas sobre quién era ese maravilloso amante con el que había estado tantas noches. Como Eros se presentaba en la oscuridad, Psique nunca supo definir como era y las jóvenes se burlaron de ella, diciendo que probablemente se estaba acostando con un feo monstruo. La incitaron entonces a descubrir la verdad y, una noche, mientras su amado dormía, encendió una vela para poder ver su rostro, sin poder prevenir como una gota de cera caía sobre la mejilla del dios, despertándolo y provocando su huída. Psique entonces le rogó a Afrodita volver a estar con su hijo, pero la envidiosa diosa le propuso, en vez de eso, cuatro retos imposibles para el ser humano si quería recibir su bendición. A pesar de todo, Psique, con la ayuda de una extraña voz en su oído, acabó cumpliendo los cuatro retos, siendo el último una trampa de Perséfone y sumiendo a Psique en la más profunda amnesia. Eros, que había perdonado y acompañando a la joven en todas sus aventuras, siendo él el que susurraba en su oído para ayudarla, retiró la amnesia de sus ojos, pidiendo a los dioses el permiso para su casamiento con Psique. Conmovidos por las hazañas de la joven, los dioses aceptan de buena gana el matrimonio entre los dos amantes.

Los chicos observaron el muro con detenimiento.

—"Psique surcó el cielo sin tener alas". Debe de referirse a cuando Eros llevó volando a Psique ha su palacio.

—Pero, ¿qué querrá decir? — Hikari miró al techo —. ¡Ey, Takeru! — y levantó su índice hacia arriba, señalando el artístico dibujo de una mujer —. Ella debe de ser Psique.

—¿Se supone que debemos llegar hasta ahí arriba? Incluso si lo hiciéramos, ¿qué encontraríamos allí?

— De todas formas tampoco sabemos si realmente debemos llegar ahí arriba — volvió a mirar la chica los textos rúnicos —. ¿Se supone que nosotros también debemos llegar hasta Psique a través del cielo?

—¿A través del cielo? — el rubio negó con la cabeza — estamos dentro de un templo. Aquí no hay cielo.

— Debió de haberlo antiguamente, cuando este templo uno estaba sumergido en las entrañas de la tierra — se detuvo escuchar sus propias palabras —. Oye, Takeru...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No te parece muy curioso?

—¿Qué debería parecerme curioso?

— Estas pruebas fueron creados hace miles de años, cuando el templo aún tenía un cielo, es decir, cuando no estaba oculto por la tierra.

— Ciertamente — afirmó el muchacho —.

— Nosotros hemos pasado las pruebas en descenso, pero los antiguos griegos no podían entrar al templo por arriba — miró a su compañero con cara de sorpresa —, ya que ellos no podían volar.

El chico tragó saliva mientras se ve daba cuenta que lo que decía su compañera era cierto. Ellos habían pasado las pruebas en descenso.

— Los antiguos griegos deberían haber pasado las pruebas en ascenso. Empezando por esta sala.

— Ahora comprendo por qué Hajime no puedo encontrar la respuesta a esta sala — miró hacia arriba — porque la respuesta de esta sala no está aquí, está en lo alto del templo.

Takeru abrió enormemente los ojos.

—¡Ahora lo comprendo todo! ¡Ya sé dónde está a Psique! — exclamó —.

—¿Lo sabes?

—¡El muro, el muro que cruzamos la otra vez! En ese muro estaba plasmada la palabra "koylon". Significa hueco o cóncavo. ¿A qué no sabes que palabra se utilizaba para referirse al lugar más hueco y cóncavo que conocía los griegos?

— Debe de estar cerca de los muros de la primera entrada. ¡Cerca del pasadizo! Hemos estado tan cerca de la respuesta y aún así, ignorantes, no supimos verla.

— Psique está en la cima del templo. ¡Corramos! — bramó el chico —.

Un fuerte sonido que pisadas ocultas salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos que llevaban hacia la sala.

—¡El señor Fudo nos quiere adelantar! — exclamó la castaña mientras salía corriendo, junto con Takeru, de la sala —.

— Claro, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Hajime nos dejó delante con la única intención de escuchar lo que decíamos y así resolver el misterio el primero — gruñó el rubio —.

— Pero aun así me resulta extraño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— Llevamos trabajando juntos muchos años y nunca se había comportado de esta manera — dijo mientras jadeaba debido al esfuerzo —. Siempre fue tan bueno con todos nosotros. Lo siento mucho, Takeru, pero no soy capaz de dudar de él. No sé qué es lo que está pasando en este templo. Pero sigo confiando.

El asintió y no dijo nada más. Incluso si su compañera de trabajo confía se ciegamente en aquel hombre, eso no significaba que hiciese lo mismo. Confiar y en la confianza de Hikari y desconfía día de su propia confianza. De esta manera, Takeru confiada en ponerla a salvo de la manera más segura.

Corrieron por entre los pasillos, invirtiendo la carrera que habían hecho para llegar al enorme sala. Izquierda, izquierda. Todo el rato izquierda, de vez en cuando alguna que otra derecha. Debía llegar arriba lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, contaban con la desventaja de que las puertas de las alas no se abrirían hasta completar el misterio final, siendo que éste estaba en lo más alto del templo, esto es, en la entrada. A pesar del cansancio y de la fatiga, no disminuyeron al ritmo. Escuchaba los pasos de la persona que tenían delante y no pensaban dejarla escapar. Si Hajime ya había resuelto todas las alas ya había podido salir del templo, el hecho de que fuese delante en un gran alivio para la pareja que iba detrás. Siguiendo lo el conseguiría en llegar a la primera sala, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el propio Fudo quería resolver el misterio cuanto antes. Tras unos cuantos pasos más, llegaron, rápidamente, al hueco por donde habían entrado. Salieron y observaron el enorme muro donde se alzaba orgullosa la palabra "koylon". Un agujero aún más grande, como si hubiesen derruido de un golpe, dejaba pasar a otro sendero. Hikari se dispuso a entrar por él, pero fue agarrada por su compañero.

— Espera — la detuvo — seguramente ya han despejado las rocas y podemos salir. No estamos obligados a quedarnos.

— No, Takeru. No estamos. A pesar de todo yo quiero quedarme — y observó el agujero derruido —. Tú puedes salir, no estás obligado. Pero yo debo quedarme — y una vez hecho esto se coló por el agujero tras soltarse de su agarre —.

—¡Espera, Hikari! — y fue tras ella.

Al otro lado, deslumbrante por la luz de las antorchas, la sala oculta se daba conocer. Tenía paredes hechas de tierra mojada, a pesar de todo, la habitación era más bien cálida, de hecho demasiado. Sintieron como si hubiesen vuelto la sala de Hefesto. Sólo que esta vez no había una hoguera, un foco. No sabían qué lugar era más frío y qué lugar más cálido. Había un altar en el centro de la sala y unas escaleras invitaban a subir. Cuando Hikari se dispuso a hacerlo, una silueta negra se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡No, esta vez no! — Hajime la empujó de un fuerte golpe y le tiró de los primeros escalones —. ¿Entonces es aquí? — comenzó a reírse descontroladamente —. ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo he logrado!

Pero estaba lejos de lograrlo. Takeru, lleno de coraje, empujó el corpulento hombre escaleras abajo con una doble patada. Tras esto, se posicionó sobre él y lo retuvo como pudo mientras gritaba:

¡Hikari sube! ¡No aguantaré mucho!

Takeru — pronunció la chica intentando levantarse del suelo. Su mano sangrante le dolía, por si fuera poco, el cincel que tenía en la mochila se había clavado en su espalda durante la caída. Avanzó como pudo y volvió a subir las escaleras —.

¡Corre! — suplicó el rubio antes de recibir un cabezazo en la mandíbula que casi lo noqueó —.

El Señor Fudo había conseguido soltarse de su agarre, pero el chico se abalanzó sobre su espalda y se aferró con manos y piernas, dificultando nuevamente sus movimientos mientras...

...Hikari subía como podía por las escaleras. Al principio fue al trote pero, tras tropezarse y comprobar que éstas resbalaban con cierto propósito, se aferró con ambas manos e intentó subir a gatas mientras...

...Recibía puñetazos de Hajime en la cara. Takeru estaba perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco. La fuerza de aquel grandullón estaba pudiendo con sus últimas energías, sin embargo...

... Siguió subiendo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de dejar manchadas las escaleras con su sangre. Debía llegar al final o Hajime la alcanzarían cuestión de segundos. Ella estaba débil, él no. Hizo un último esfuerzo y...

... Consiguió tumbar al hombre al suelo, sujetándolo como podía por las muñecas mientras lo veía patalear y dar vueltas sobre la tierra. Se volteó junto a él, quedando en una muy mala posición. Cuando recibió un codazo en toda la mandíbula supo que ya no podría moverse mucho más pero...

... A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, nunca veía el final de las escaleras. Entonces escuchó cómo el hombro pronunciaba su nombre de una manera bastante macabra:

—¡Hikari! — tronó el antropólogo —.

Densas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. No debía descontrolarse. Decidió avanzar como siempre hacía, con la esperanza de que el hombre tardarse lo suyo en subir un buen tramo. Se desesperó cuando escuchó sus pasos cada vez más cerca. Sin embargo, el grandullón no tuvo en cuenta que las escaleras estaban embadurnadas con una capa de cera. Cayó y eso le dio un poco de tiempo la mujer. Chilló entonces ascendiendo vez y, cuando consiguió cogerle el truco, comenzó a subir tramos más grandes. La chica estaba a punto de llegar, pero necesitaría más tiempo. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto lentos y torpes. Sólo un poco más. Hizo un último esfuerzo y llegó.

Había alcanzado su objetivo.

Hajime había alcanzado su objetivo. La agarró con una mano mientras tiraba de ella hacia abajo. La joven clavó sus uñas en la tierra y gritó en busca de sus últimas fuerzas. Tiró hacia arriba todo lo que pudo y lo rozó con sus sangrientos dedos. Habría llegado la cima.

Entonces todo se quedó estático. El joven observaba con cerúleos ojos como un halo brillante abrazaba el cuerpo de la chica, apartando al hombre en el proceso.

— Al fin — pronunció la joven. Se escuchó un llanto en la sala. No, no era un llanto. Eran pequeños risas. Se estaba riendo —. Al fin lo he logrado. Lo he conseguido

—¿Hikari? — intentó pronunciar Takeru —.

— Soy tan feliz. Creía que era imposible, pero lo he logrado — y entonces suspiró. Miró al hombre, está defendido en el suelo, lanzó una mano sobre él. Una nube negra desapareció de su cuerpo, como si hubiese estado allí, camuflada, todo el tiempo —.

El joven chico hizo de tripas corazón y, con sus últimos esfuerzos y a punto de desmayarse, se puso en pie. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

—¿Qué significa esto? No comprendo nada.

— Oh, no necesitas comprender, tranquilo — la sonrisa que le ofrecía aquella joven era amable, sincera, honesta —. Muchas gracias, Takeru. Gracias a ti puedo volver con los míos. Gracias, de veras.

— Sigo sin entender.

— Tranquilo.

El sueño se iba apoderando de Takeru cada vez con más fuerza. A pesar de que intentó combatir contra él, su cuerpo estaba descastado y hecho polvo. No duraría mucho más pero, a pesar de todo, quería contemplar aquella figura todo el tiempo que le fuese posible, mientras sus párpados se mantenían abiertos y su pupila enfocaba a su objetivo.

— No desesperes. Cuando quieras recordarme siempre puedes mirar al cielo.

Takeru se desmayó.

.,.

En un día tranquilo como muchos otros. La gente tomó del tren, paseaba o se iba con la bicicleta. Los niños jugaban en el parque bajo un sol radiante y el viento movía las hojas de los árboles tenuemente, convirtiéndolo en una danza poco inusual. Una taza de café caliente era llevada de los labios del muchacho mientras contemplaba el paisaje con parsimonia. A lo lejos, una joven se acercó al observador:

— Disculpe — comenzó —, ¿es usted Takeru Takaishi, el lexicólogo, gramático, lingüista, filólogo, escritor y antropólogo?

El joven no pudo evitar reír. Le recordaba demasiado aquel suceso.

— En carne y hueso — contestó el —.

—¿Podría, si no es molestia, firmarme su último libro? — se lo tendió y esperó pacientemente hasta que volvió a recibirlo en sus manos junto con la firma —. Que sepa que soy una gran fan de sus escritos. Es impresionante como plasma en ellos todo su conocimiento. Pareciese que es de otro mundo.

— No eres la primera que me dice eso. Pero, supongo, que jamás hubiese sido capaz de escribir tal cosa sin las experiencias que he tenido en la vida.

—¿Es cierto entonces? ¿Cómo era ese templo? ¿Se podrá volver a abrir?

Se recostó en la silla, depositando la taza y cuando...

— Quién sabe — respondió sin más —.

...se terminó de tomar su café...

— Tengo la sensación, señor Takaishi, de que usted sabe la respuesta.

...el joven alzó su mirada, contemplando, con sus ojos, aquel espacio tan hueco y cóncavo. La mujer lo imitó y, de igual manera, dirigió su mirada allí,...

— Por supuesto que la sé. ¿quieres oírla? — la joven asintió vigorosamente —. En realidad es bastante fácil. Tan sólo tienes que esperar a que las puertas del templo se habrán...

...al cielo.


End file.
